1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to saws, particularly of the type used for cutting ceramic tile and/or stone, marble, granite, composites, etc. in close quarters as may be encountered in household kitchens, restrooms and the like, wherein fairly large tiles, for example, because of the orientation of the saw, may be easily cut with a minimum of room requirement and a minimum of mess to the surroundings where the cutting of the ceramic tile would normally take place.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the cutting of stone and ceramics, particularly in close quarters as may be encountered in dwellings, as for example restrooms, kitchens and the like, the cutting of large tile, for example, pieces is almost impossible because the sawing device takes up a great deal of room should the tile be placed on the conventional horizontal table for cutting. Additionally, because the horizontally disposed saw requires a cooling liquid such as water, it creates a mess in that the cooling liquid is pumped to impinge upon the saw which then deflects the coolant to the surrounding environs in a splattering effect.
While there are disclosures in the prior art of various saws that are contemplated to be utilized in vertical positions, none of the prior art discloses an about vertically orientated support which can cut stone slabs or tile in an efficient, less cumbersome and less messy fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,732 issued to Striebig teaches a saw unit for a vertical board wherein a housing is moveable vertically relative to a workpiece, and wherein the saw blade is mounted for pivotal movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,597 to Striebig discloses a saw arrangement in which a panel to be cut is placed into an upright position by a frame and is supported by a lower edge rest and includes a vertically extending carrier bar horizontally sweeping the work area, and wherein a sawing device is moveable on the carriage transversely to the working plane.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,497 and 3,763,845 to Hiestand et al. teaches a saw assembly for cutting walls and other flat concrete surfaces wherein the saw is mounted on a trolley which rides on a track attached to a flat surface by means of mounting brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,183 to Striebig teaches a vertically mounted saw for cutting major structural plates having a vertical guide arrangement which is moved horizontally on the upright frame and a motor driven saw cutter is pivotally mounted on a pivot axel perpendicular to the plane of the upright guide frame so that the saw cutter may be turned to vertical and horizontal cutting planes.
However, none of the prior art devices as set forth above provide a saw which supports the article to be cut in an about vertical position, and wherein the saw is moveable along a back side of the article to be cut to not only make cutting of large articles easier because of the vertical displacement of the support for the article, but also because the coolant liquid, which is normally water, is directed downwardly and thus provides for cutting of the article in an efficient, less room-requiring and less messy manner.
The present invention remedies shortcomings and drawbacks found in prior art, conventionally found tile and stone slab saws having a horizontally disposed table which take up quite a bit of room where one is cutting fairly large size tiles, etc. as for laying on the floor surface or the like. The about vertical cutting saw of the instant invention, because of the vertical orientation of the support platen or frame being about vertically disposed, allows for secure placement of the ceramic tile or stone slab with respect to the structure, and wherein a cutting saw is mounted in the back of the tile such that when moving the cutting blade in a cutting manner, the dust and refuse from the cutting process is not spewn toward the motor and guide rail and thus keeps the same clean. Additionally, where the about vertical saw is utilized with a basin within which is a pump for pumping coolant liquid such as water to the saw blade, the synchronous movement of a support for the fluid hose and the disposition of the fluid because of the force of gravity and the water catch guard mounted in the rear of the saw makes for less messy, more clean cutting operations.
The about vertical saw of the present invention is simple in mechanical terms and is easily maintained and kept clean while allowing use of the device in fairly close quarters considering the size of ceramic tiles to be cut.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an about vertical tile, stone, granite and marble cutting saw.
It is another important of the invention to provide an about vertical tile cutting saw which comprises an about vertical support structure in order to support the tile to be cut, and wherein a saw blade means is operatively supported rearward of the tile so that cutting refuse does not foul the motor or guide rail of the cutting saw.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide an about vertical cutting saw which has the cutting blade driven by a motor which is disposed rearward of the frontal surface of the tile to be cut so as to keep the motor clean and free of dust and ceramic particles.
It is still another important object of the invention to provide an about vertical tile saw having a support structure which supports a tile to be cut in an about vertical relationship and wherein a saw blade means is operatively associated with the structure and is intended to travel along a track path rearward of the tile to be cut.
It is still another important specific object of the invention to provide an about vertical tile saw having an about vertical support structure including a lower support on which a ceramic tile is to be cut and which supports the same, and wherein a saw blade means is operatively supported from said about vertical support structure only for about vertical movement therealong whereby a ceramic tile is operatively supported for cutting thereof.
It is still another important more specific object of the invention to provide a structure for supporting large tiles in an about vertical position and wherein a saw blade means is operatively supported for travel along the back side of the tile to be cut and is supported for relative movement thereto, and wherein an outrigger arm supports a fluid conduit hose in order to direct cooling fluid to the saw of the saw blade means.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a review of the following specification and accompanying drawings.